


don't try to save me

by BadWolfOnTheRise



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other, feeling alone tired of trying. self hate lovelessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfOnTheRise/pseuds/BadWolfOnTheRise
Summary: The story of love and friendship lost. Smut and angst





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fucked up lil piece of s***. Ill be adding on as i can.

She sat down her mind raceing.  
Yes she had been drinking more.  
Yes she had let people down.  
Yes her life was not what she had planned.  
But how did she end up here?  
Why did she feel so empty?  
She should be happy.  
So why was she not?  
She was lonely even when her husband was sitting next to her. Why? Because he had other things on his mind as well as In his bed. Friends always said how amazing the two were.  
What they didn't know was the emptiness she felt. He would smile and say he loved her and she would return the words. But now they were empty feeling less. She wanted to get away. She wanted to walk out on everything and just run. Pushed to have a family pushed to give up her dreams to take care of everyone else. She was passed the end of her chain. Pass the point of feeling anything other not loneyness. Then one night as they sat drinking and talking with friends. She was playing her part as the happy wife. But a friend she had become close with stayed after the others that night. Her husband having drank to much went to bed. At that point she was ready to break. But this friend said why not play truth or dare. Things started out innocent. But soon she was feeling a need more then she had in a long time. Feeling wanted was a new thing to her.


End file.
